When two applications communicate using event subscription messaging in a Simple Object Access Protocol (SOAP) architecture, one application is defined as an event producer, while the other application is defined as an event receiver or an event subscriber. In most cases, the event producer will be a server-based web service, and the event subscriber will be a client subscribing to events generated by the web service. Typically, there will be many event subscribers for each event producer, and while each event subscriber will want to be notified of a particular event type, each event subscriber may potentially need data related to the event in different formats and configurations particular to each client system. The industry standard mechanism is for each client system to receive the same data packet from the event producer. Each client system must then use filters and expressions that are grammar-specific to reformat and filter the data as necessary.